The long term objective of this research is to develop high performance instrumentation for multiple channel neuronal waveform acquisition and data analysis. This plan builds on the Multichannel Neuronal Acquisition Processor (MNAP) hardware platform capable of acquiring spike intervals, waveforms and other timing data from up to 64 channels. The aim of this proposal is to develop software to extend the capabilities of the system. Specifically it is proposed to: 1) implement a database system for real time storage and rapid retrieval of neuronal time series data; 2) implement an initial retrieval program to view and access periods of data selected by a variety of criteria, such as time stamps, channels, external events, trials, parameter ranges, etc.; and 3) implement an initial suite of data analysis and display procedures including traditional single channel spike analysis, cross-channel analysis, and export of selected data to standard third party graphical, statistical, and spreadsheet programs. The overall goal is to develop the MNAP system architecture into an adaptable research tool that can meet the needs of neuroscientists requiring large scale multichannel acquisition and analysis resources.